Cendrillon
by FullMetalHetalian7
Summary: Madeline is offered the deal of a lifetime. But when she meets Prince Gilbert, she can't decide whether she can keep her side of the deal! Fem!CanadaXPrussia Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo people! So I'm back with this fanfic! This is NOT a songfic, it's just based off Cendrillon. Also, I took this challenge where I have to write 31 Romance Hetalia pairings in 65 days. So This is 1 of 31 and it's day 8. Not going so well... Wish me luck everyone! I really need it ^^' I'm not allowed to write Yaoi, so you yaoi fangirls should know how I feel right now... Well enjoy my crap! BTW, this is all in Canada's (aka Madeline) POV. I sped wrote this at school. So don't judge.  
><strong>

**Song: Cendrillon **

**By: (Vocaloid) Miku Hatsune**

**Pairing: Prussia X Fem!Canada **

**Disclaimer: DON'T NEED ONE. Everyone knows I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR NYOTALIA. Sadly... -dies in emo corner-**

I looked up at the beautiful glowing castle in front of me. I sighed and whispered to myself, "They'd never let me in, I'm just a peasant girl with nothing. But for even just one day, I want to feel like a princess. Someone people would notice..." I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. Tonight was a ball in honor of prince Gilbert's so called "awesomeness" I've never met him, nor do I ever wish to, but he sounds like a total jerk. "What a hoser. He doesn't care about anyone but himself... 'The prince of awesomeness?' More like the prince of jerks!" I yelled. I covered my mouth, hoping no one heard, but sighed and realized no one notices me anyway.

"So you hate the prince as well?" I heard an echoed, yet quiet voice ask. "W-who's there?" I jumped and yelled, trying to not sound weak. "Oh I'm sorry I scared you," a hooded figure appeared out of the forest around me. He put down his black hood and smiled sweetly at me. He had light brown hair, with an odd cowlick and a white mask covered his eyes. "I overheard your wish and I decided to help you make it into reality. However, you do hate the prince right?" He asked. I nodded, feeling my palms getting sweaty and I felt my legs wobble beneath me, as if there was an earthquake. "Good. Well I'll help you feel like a princess tonight, but you must do me a favor first," He said. His tone was serious and I felt something in my gut to run, but I couldn't move. _I can't miss this opportunity! _I thought as I let my excitement take over. "I'll do anything!" I looked at him with determination. "That's what I want to hear." I saw a sly smile and hoped for the best.

**(20 minutes later at the castle)  
><strong>

_I can't do this! I just can't do this! I don't even know him! Why'd I agree to this? _I looked down at the blade and hid the sharp object under the bow of my red and white dress. I took several deep breaths before entering the large castle. _Great. There's so many people here. How will I figure out who the prince is? _I stood at the top of the staircase and looked around the giant ballroom. It was amazing. There were lights lit all around, the walls were lined with gold, and to top it all off, the crystals on the chandelier were sparkling like the stars. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. As I walked down the stairs I saw a pair of crimson red eyes stare at me. He had white hair, and wore the best and finest clothes. I continued to walk down the stairs and noticed the giant golden clock. _It's already 10:00. I need to find the prince. Fast. _I glanced at the man staring at me and I walked over to the open door as fast, yet elegantly as I could.

I walked through the garden and sat at a bench, hoping I lost him. I pushed my honey golden hair behind me and looked around the garden. Of course it was beautiful, and as much as I wanted to stay and admire it, I had to find the prince before midnight or else my dress would turn to the ugly rags I was wearing previously. I sighed and looked at my glass slippers. _I really can't do this. I'm just a __useless peasant girl._ I thought and saw a hand in front of me, I jumped, and shot my head up to look at the hand's owner.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" It was the albino man again. "Oh! I'm sorry. Erm, yes I'm okay. I just wanted to go outside, that's all," I tried to sound convincing, but the man looked at me suspiciously. But he smirked and chuckled, "You wanted to go outside really badly huh? You practically ran outside. By the way, my name is Gilbert. What's yours?" he asked. "M-Madeline Williams..." I answered. _This is prince Gilbert? He seems nice though... Great. Another reason why I can't- _my thoughts were cut short as he held his hand out yet again "Hey, do you want to dance?" He asked with a grin. "oh sure..." I took his hand cautiously and stood up. We walked to the middle of the garden's circle and we danced to the music that played in the distance from the inside.

We took a few breaks and sat on the bench as we got tired from dancing, we talked about his life. I tried to avoid any questions about my life as possible. He told me he hated being next in line for the throne. He told me his father was sick and they needed him to learn how to be a king. He also talked about his little brother prince Ludwig. They seemed to be a wonderful family, despite the fact they've made costly mistakes in our village.

After a while, we started dancing again. I smiled and I realized, that I was having the time of my life! It was just too amazing that I was talking and dancing with prince Gilbert. It just wasn't real. I blushed just thinking about how cute I thought he was.

I suddenly heard the giant clock bell ring. It was midnight. _Not now! _I panicked and reached for the knife under the slowly disappearing white bow. I looked and saw that my dress was ripping and turning back to the rags I wore hours ago. I pointed the blade at Gilbert and lunged forward to get it over with. I felt the knife come into contact with his side. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes. They streamed down and I whispered again, "I'm sorry Gilbert..." I looked at the floor _I can't look at him..._ I thought.

"I forgive you, but never listen to that Austrian bastard..." I heard the so called 'dying' prince. I felt his hand touch my face and wipe the tears off my cheeks. I stared into his crimson eyes and looked at the knife in my hand. I dropped it and saw that I had missed and only slightly cut him. I cried tears of joy this time and hugged him. "I love you Gilbert. But I can't love you because I'm just a peasant, and your a prince. Your suppose to be marring a princess from somewhere else to become a king," I told him still crying. "It's okay. That doesn't matter. I love you too. Even though I just met you 3 hours ago, I just know your the right person for me," He smiled sweetly at me. I let joy overcome me and I held onto him tighter.

**(10 months later)**

I always remember that day. When I met the love of my life. I thought he was a jerk. But he turned out to be a sweet loving and caring man.

After the ball, we began meeting each other secretly. Everyday was a new adventure for us. He even helped me out in my peasant life. But when Gilbert's father died, and his mother that couldn't handle ruling by herself, left Gilbert king. He took this opportunity to marry me and now I'm living as a queen! I recently found out I was pregnant and now we expect a baby in the spring! Everything happened so fast.

As I sat out in the garden where me and Gilbert first met, I saw something shiny in the bushes. I walked over to it and saw it was the knife I used to try to kill Gilbert. I stared at it wide eyed and picked it up. I walked over to the giant river and threw it in, hoping to be rid of the nightmare forever. I recalled never seeing the odd masked man ever again, but I hope he'll never appear again either. I sighed and walked over to the bench and sat down again.

"care to dance my lady?" I voice appeared. I looked up and saw my favorite smiling albino holding his hand out to offer me a dance. "Why of course," I smiled back at him and took his hand. We danced to imaginary music and let our troubles go. We sat back down on the bench and I looked at the small bump on my stomach. "7 more months," I told him with a small smile. "Yeah. I can't wait!" He yelled smiling like a child. I laughed and kissed him. "Me either,"

**Yet another cheesy corny ending by yours truly. I'm WAY behind on this and I hope to finish another fanfic tomorrow and I hope it'll be way better. Well I'd love some friendly criticism and compliments! Please don't tell me if it's crappy or what because I'm trying to finish before my 65 days are up. If I don't finish, I will be a fail as not only a writer, but at life. Long story... And BTW, if anyone wants like and epilogue/continuation of this story, just ask! I'll do it as soon as I finish the other stories! Thank you for reading! **


	2. New beginnings lead to Problems

**IT HAS ALMOST BEEN A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED THIS. I MARKED IT COMPLETE, BUT WEH.**

**So yeah, ONTO ZE CHAPTER!**

**((Maddie's POV))**

…

..ng…

"kill him!"

'…no…'

"Now's your chance!"

'But…'

"KILL HIM!"

I screamed. I sat up, sweating and panting. Gilbert shot up.

"AHHH!" He yelled as he sat up as well. He took one look at me before handing me a glass of water. I chugged it down as he held me in his arms.

"Another nightmare?" he sighed and kissed my temple and put his hand on my swollen stomach. I said nothing and just sat there, being held. I hated waking him up with my nightmares. I felt guilty and sad because when he would wake up, he'd be really tired.

"Sorry Gil…" I whispered. He tucked the long stray hair in my face behind my ear and kissed me on the lips this time. "You don't have to say sorry for anything. It's not your fault. I blame whatever is scarring the crap out of you. I'm worried about you Maddie. It's been two months since you've been having these nightmares." He looked at me in the eye and smiled sadly.

"Now, I think we'll be able to sleep now. Are you going to be okay? Are you hungry or are you still thirsty?" He asked me as he tucked me in bed. I shook my head saying no and he laid next to me. I lay there on my back staring up at the ceiling, wondering why I was dreaming about that crazy man?

**((ONE MONTH LATER))**

"Sir! There have been sightings of a black cloaked man lurking outside the castle walls!" A solider walked in on our breakfast and gave Gilbert a document. The heading read, 'Unusual sightings report'

"… Well we must do something about this man. I can't let my family get hurt. Inform my brother and his wife!" Gilbert ordered. "Yes sir!" the soldier jogged out the door and we sat in silence, waiting for the door to shut. "Feli's gonna freak out when she hears about this…" I heard him mutter. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Oh nothing, some freak is just wandering the castle. Don't worry. They won't be able to get inside with all the guards around the castle." He took my hand and kissed it.

"May I have this dance mi'lady?" he stood up and continued holding my hand. I stumbled to stand and he led us to the side of the dining hall. He hummed and we danced to the music he created. We spun and glided. But before we could finish our dance, we heard a crashing noise coming from outside the door. He growled and let go of me. "Maddie, stay right here, I'll be back." He stormed out, sword at hand.

I stood there and listened to the maids screaming and screeching in terror. My heart beat faster and faster. 'No. there's no way… I lost him almost a year ago!' I backed up and bumped into a large figure.

"Privet Madeline." A heavily accented voice whispered in a childish, yet creepy tone. I turned to see a man the size of a polar bear appear. "Do not worry, I will not hurt you. But you must stay quiet, da?" He smiled at me innocently. I shook and trembled before him. "I only carry message from the Masked Man," My heart sank and he continued. "I must say, he's very disappointed with you Madeline. In fact, he's enraged that you didn't carry your end of the bargain almost a year ago. Now, he seeks revenge and you are his new target along with Prince Gilbert," he stated it as if he were telling a joke. A sick joke. "He'll get his revenge on you. And the best part is, you'll never know how or when he'll strike! Bye now!" he jumped out of the window and left me there trembling.

"Well go catch it!" I jumped at the sound of Gilbert's voice and saw him run over to me, his sword in it's sheath. "It was only a chicken that got loose in the castle- why are you shaking? Are you okay Maddie?" He circled his arms around me and I shook my head. "S-sorry, I just thought it was that intruder…"

I've never been so afraid in my entire life…

**WELP, THERE YA HAVE IT. A NEW STORY LINE.**

**I hope you guys liked it! It was hard to come up with a continuing thing for this!**

**Now I will warn you now, it will take a while for me to update now that I have 2 other stories to continue as well. **

**HOWEVER, I'M ON CHRISTMAS BREAK! I'LL UPDATE BEFORE BREAK ENDS! **

**HAVE A PRUSSIA AWESOME DAY!**


End file.
